Electroactive polymer structures are used as actuators in haptic interfaces, conformal lens wipers, mounts for minor arrays, fluid valves or pumps, and many other electromechanical applications. Electroactive polymer structures using ionic liquid as the actuation mechanism have an advantage of low voltage operation compared to ferroelectric or electrostatic actuators.